Sortilèges
"Sortilèges" est le troisième épisode de la première saison de Buffy contre les vampires. Il est le troisième épisode de la série et a été diffusé pour la première fois le 17 mars 1997 sur le réseau de télévision The WB. Il a été écrit par Dana Reston et réalisé par Stephen Cragg. Synopsis Alors que Buffy tente de rejoindre l'équipe de pom-pom girls du lycée, celles-ci sont tour à tour les victimes de sorcellerie. Avec sa bande, Buffy mène l'enquête pour découvrir l'identité de la sorcière, et les raisons qui la poussent à cibler les pom-pom girls. Résumé Buffy souhaite être dans l'équipe des pom-pom girls du lycée. Lors de l'audition, les mains de l'une des candidates prennent feu et Buffy se retrouve remplaçante avec Amy, tandis que Cordelia est sélectionnée. Cette dernière perd mystérieusement la vue et le Scooby-gang soupçonne Amy d'être une sorcière. Le lendemain, Buffy est elle aussi victime d'un sortilège qui détruit son système immunitaire et ne lui laisse que peu de temps à vivre. Le seul moyen d'y mettre fin est de trouver le livre de sorts de la sorcière qui l'a lancé. Buffy se rend donc avec Giles chez Amy. Ils comprennent que la mère d'Amy, une ancienne star des pom-pom girls, est la vraie sorcière et qu'elle a échangé de corps avec sa fille pour retrouver sa gloire passée. Giles trouve le livre de sorts et arrive à annuler les malédictions, Buffy retrouvant la santé et Amy et sa mère leurs corps respectifs. La mère d'Amy combat Buffy avec sa puissante magie mais la Tueuse arrive à retourner contre elle l'un de ses sorts et la sorcière disparaît. On découvre à la fin de l'épisode qu'elle est désormais piégée à l'intérieur de sa propre statuette dans la collection de trophées du lycée. Casting Crédités au générique * Sarah Michelle Gellar — Buffy Summers * Nicholas Brendon — Alexander Harris * Alyson Hannigan — Willow Rosenberg * Charisma Carpenter — Cordelia Chase * Anthony Stewart Head — Rupert Giles Crédités en début d'épisode * Kristine Sutherland — Joyce Summers * Elizabeth Anne Allen — Amy Madison * Robin Ricker — Catherine Madison Crédités en fin d'épisode * Jim Doughan — Mr. Pole * Nicole Prescott — Lishanne * William Monaghan — Mr. Gregory * Amanda Wilmshurst — Joy Non crédité en fin d'épisode * Jeannette Papineau — Amber Grove Apparitions Personnages *Lishanne Davis *Stephen Gregory *Amber Grove *Joy *Amy Madison *Catherine Madison *Mr. Pole *Chat *Père d'Amy Madison (mentionné) *Belle-mère d'Amy Madison (mentionnée) *Benson (mentionnée) *Corsheth (mentionné) *Gilail (mentionné) Organisations et Titres *Scooby-Gang *La Tueuse *Observateur *Razorbacks de Sunnydale *Équipe de pom-pom girls du Lycée de Sunnydale Espèces *Humain *Sorcière *Chat Événements Il n'y a aucun événement dans cet épisode Lieux *Los Angeles (mentionnée) **Lycée Hemery (mentionné) *Sunnydale **Le Bronze **Maison des Summers **La Galerie (mentionnée) **Maison des Madison **Lycée de Sunnydale ***Bibliothèque du Lycée de Sunnydale Armes et Objets *Chaudron *Livre de sorts *Citroën de Giles *Hache d'incendie *"Witchcraft" *"Histoire de la sorcellerie : des origines aux pratiques modernes" (mentionné) *"Le Paganisme" (mentionné) Sortilèges et Rituels *Pyrokinésie *Télékinésie *Sort défigurant *Interversion corporelle *Malédiction de Corsheth *Sort de vengeance à l'hématite *Sort de renversement (Sortilèges) Morts Il n'y a aucun mort dans cet épisode. Le Saviez-vous ? *Il n'y a aucun vampire dans cet épisode. Même Angel est absent. C'est le premier des sept épisodes de la série sans vampires. *Dans le film de 1992, Buffy émettait l'envie de devenir pom-pom girl. *Dans les scènes qui se déroulent au gymnase, on peut lire "Épreuve de sélection des Pom-Pom Girl 1996". On sait tous que la série a été diffusée en 1997 mais, à la base, elle devait être diffusée en septembre 1996. La raison de ce retard de diffusion reste inconnue à ce jour. *Initialement l'épisode devait s'appeler « The Witch » (« La Sorcière ») mais Joss a décidé de changer ce titre car il prévoyait déjà un avenir prometteur pour Willow. Il ne voulait pas réduire l'existence d'une sorcière à un seul et unique personnage dans la série. *La version Allemande de cet épisode a censuré une partie du dialogue entre Buffy et Willow à propos de la mère d'Amy. À l'origine, Willow décrivait sa mère comme une nazi et Buffy va même employer ce terme mais dans la version Allemande, le mot nazi a été remplacé par Superwoman. La seconde fois où la version allemande va modifier un dialogue suite à une référence nazi ou hitlerienne sera dans l'épisode "Pleine lune". Chronologie *Cet épisode montre le premier usage de la magie dans le Buffyverse. *Joyce débute l'ouverture de sa galerie d'art, projet qu'elle souhaitait mettre sur pied dans l'épisode pilote. *Première utilisation de la sorcellerie : pyrokinésie, télékinésie et interversion corporelle. Toutefois, en comparaison avec l'évolution du domaine de la sorcellerie dans la série, cette intervention de la magie demeure assez traditionnelle, avec un chaudron, des poupées, de l'obscurité, un pentagramme, un chat noir et un livre occulte. *Giles se fait assommer pour la première fois. Ceci marque le début d’une longue série, constituant un gag récurrent. *On constate aussi que l'utilisation d'une magie très puissante est représentée par des yeux virant au noir, ce qui sera réutilisé plus tard dans la série avec Amy et Willow. *Cet épisode nous présente le personnage d'Amy Madison. Amy fera au moins une apparition dans chaque saison, sauf la cinquième. Elle apparait beaucoup plus dans la sixième saison et aura un rôle plus ou moins important dans la saison 8 en comics. *Willow lance son premier sort en cours de chimie avec un potion pour identifier qui est la sorcière. Un sort tout à fait innocent qui ne laisse en rien présager son avenir dans la magie. *On comprend qu'Alex est fortement attiré par Buffy lorsqu'il lui offre un bracelet. Ses sentiments ne sont pas partagés lorsque Buffy qualifie Alex de "garçon pas comme les autres", ressemblant plus à un ami avec qui elle aime passer du temps qu'à un petit-ami potentiel. *C'est également la première fois que nous voyons la Citroën de Giles. *L'uniforme de pom-pom girls de Buffy réapparaîtra dans l'épisode "Folles de lui", lorsque Dawn auditionne. Scènes coupées Une réplique d'Alex : *'Alex :' « Hey, nous avons battu les vampires. Plus rien ne viendra dans le parc désormais. » Une réplique de Giles : *'Giles :' « Si je maîtrisais l’éthérique, je chercherai à viser plus haut que faire partie d’une équipe de pom-pom girls. » Un échange entre Alex et Willow : *'Alex :' « Wow, tu as des airs de serial killeuse que je n'avais jamais remarqué chez toi avant. J'espère ne jamais croiser ta route. » *'Willow :' « J'espère aussi. Sinon je devrai te découper en petits morceaux. » Une réplique de Giles : *'Giles :' « Oui, la chaise à plongeon ! Nous la jetons dans un étang. Si elle flotte, c'est une sorcière ; si elle coule, elle est innocente... quelques uns de mes écris sont un peu démodés. » Musiques *2 Unlimited – « Twilight Zone » *Village People – « Macho Man » *Humbucker – « Count the Time » *Walter Murphy – Original score Citations Alex : Je rigole face au danger, ensuite je cherche un trou pour me cacher. Alex : D'abord les vampires, puis les sorcières. Va y avoir de la maison à vendre dans le coin. Giles : Pourquoi veut-on faire du mal à Cordelia ? Willow : Peut être bien parce que c’est une punaise... Quoi, j’ai dit ça ? Références culturelles *Après avoir fait le « test de la sorcière » pour voir si la peau d'Amy virait au bleu, Buffy, Willow et Alex discutent dans le couloir du Lycée et Buffy dit : « She's our Sabrina » (en V.O uniquement, car en V.F Buffy se contente de dire « Il n'y a pas d'erreur »). *Le lendemain matin, Buffy se réveille sous l'emprise d'un sort et chante à tue-tête dans sa cuisine « Macho Macho Man ». Macho Macho Man est une chanson du groupe « Village people » sortie en 1978. *Buffy et Joyce font référence à deux actrices connues dans les années 60/70 : Farrah Fawcett et Sally Field's « Gidget », au moment où elles parlent de coiffure. *Quand ils parlent tous de la mère d'Amy, Buffy dit en V.F : « Maman très chère, c'est plutôt maman trop cher ». Dans la V.O, Buffy dit : « So mommie Dearest is realy mommie Dearest », ce qui fait référence à un livre qui deviendra un film « Maman Très Chère » qui était l'histoire de la fille de Joan Crawford qui expliquait que sa mère était une vrai dictatrice. *Quand Amber prend feu pendant les tests de recrutement, Alex fait référence a une torche humaine : La Torche des 4 Fantastiques. Galerie Photographies promotionnelles S01E03-1.jpg S01E03-2.jpg S01E03-3.jpg S01E03-4.jpg En coulisses Il n'existe aucune photo de tournage pour cet épisode Publicité S01E03 (PUBLICITE) 1.jpg S01E03 (PUBLICITE) 2.jpg Vidéos thumb|left|335px nl:Witch de:Verhext pt-br:Bruxa pt:The Witch en:Witch (episode) es:La bruja (episodio) Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Épisodes Saison 1